The new and improved casting rod with a pistol grip behind the rod with an in-line leverage gripping portion rearward of the pistol grip.
In the past pistol grip casting rods ended at the base of the pistol grip. Boat poles had long base portions for bracing with a tubular hand grip on the other side of the rod. Neither of these rods can provide the function of the new and improved invention.